Общий язык
by Puhospinka
Summary: Суровые будни шестикурсников


**Название:** "Общий язык"

**Автор:** Пухоспинка

**Бета:** Алисия

**Пейринг:** СБ, СС, ДП, ММ

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Жанр:** юмор

**Категория:** джен

**Саммари: **суровые будни шестикурсников

**Предупреждение:** ООС, ненормативная лексика, за что безжалостно повышен рейтинг

**Дисклеймер:** герои и мир принадлежат Ро, но звезды принадлежат всем. Ро их гасит, мы – зажигаем

**Размещение:** с согласия автора

_Написано на «Последний бал Сириуса Блэка», команда Sirius B (внеконкурс)_

_Танец: __Сергей Прокофьев "Вальс Золушки"_

– Ну что же, молодые люди, – декан Гриффиндора зорко осмотрела стоявших перед ней шестикурсников, – будьте любезны – ваши палочки.

Сириус вздернул подбородок и царственно вложил волшебную палочку в протянутую руку: лишний раз испытывать терпение МакГонагалл бессмысленным сопротивлением не хотелось. Швыряться проклятьями хоть и непедагогично, зато действенно – Сириус нервно почесался.

Акция по демонстрации в Большом зале нового изобретения Мародеров закончилась сокрушительным успехом, который и предстояло отпраздновать на этой гриффиндоро-слизеринской вечеринке в кабинете профессора трансфигурации.

– Мистер Снейп, вашу палочку. – На Снейпа она посмотрела осуждающе, чопорно поджав губы. – Не ожидала от вас, Северус. Шестой курс – и такое недостойное поведение.

Кто же знал, что к гриффиндорской шалости, направленной на подрыв навозных бомб в стратегических местах Большого зала, присоединится злой гений в лице Северуса Снейпа? Он посчитал отличной идеей провести испытания взрыв-воды собственного изобретения в обстановке, максимально приближенной к боевой. Полил зельем половину Большого зала – тоже, разумеется, в стратегических местах. И кто же знал, что у гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев понимание стратегических мест совпадает? А уж то, как такие маленькие бомбочки смогли унавозить идеально ровным слоем стены от пола до потолка, а заодно и присутствующих, вовсе никто не мог предположить.

Профессор МакГонагалл взяла палочки аккуратно, даже бережно. Сердце Сириуса, возмущенное их таким близким и, соплохвост задери, тесным соседством, сердито забилось. То, что они легли в одну руку вот так ровно и плотно, вызвало негодование не только у Блэка. Снейп бросил колючий взгляд на гриффиндорского декана и недовольно дернул худым плечом.

Она же тем временем выдала ценные указания:

– Вы разберете два этих шкафа. Мистер Снейп, вот вам список не возвращенных в библиотеку книг. Если увидите какую-нибудь из них, откладывайте и делайте пометку. Остальные нужно изучить на пригодность – кажется, в Малой книге духов развоплотилось две или три главы, – рассортировать и описать. Вы, мистер Блэк, займетесь физическим трудом – после того, чему мы все были свидетелями, грех зарывать ваши таланты, – переберете прочее содержимое шкафа и отмоете оный.

Сириус скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, как перевернул длинный дубовый стол, пытаясь спрятаться от последствий их шалости. Снейп безразлично кивнул, глядя на гриффиндорского декана из-под полуопущенных век.

МакГонагалл одарила студентов еще одним суровым взглядом, плавным жестом указала на шкаф:

– Прошу, – и величественно удалилась в соседнюю комнатушку, прихватив со стола последний номер «Альманаха трансфигурации».

Палочки она, конечно же, забрала с собой.

Сириус и Северус проводили преподавателя тоскливыми взглядами, переглянулись. При этом Снейп скривился так, будто его укусил лимон. А Блэк почувствовал, что если он сию секунду не расслабит лицевые мускулы, то завтра его физиономией можно будет пугать тестралов в Запретном лесу.

– Начнем, что ли, – с досадой проговорил гриффиндорец. Снейп мрачно кивнул и отважно распахнул дверцы первого шкафа.

Мда. Сириусу всегда казалось, что склад мусора и грязной одежды под кроватью у Питера – самое ужасное, что он видел в этой жизни. Ан нет. Он покосился на Снейпа. Тот невозмутимо смотрел на открывшуюся картину, демонстрируя знаменитую слизеринскую выдержку.

Похоже, шкаф был филиалом большой хогвартской помойки, про который по какому-то недоразумению забыли домовые эльфы. Книги, огрызки пергамента, старые перья, неопознанные объедки, облезлая плюшевая крыса – и посреди всего этого безобразия вольготно расположилось нечто, признанное после вдумчивого изучения тазиком и тряпкой. Причем складывалось впечатление, что лет им больше, чем всему преподавательскому составу, вместе взятому, включая Биннса.

Сириус двумя пальцами взялся за окаменелую ветошь. Однако же у него ничего не вышло – похоже, между тазиком и тряпкой произошла какая-то зловещая химическая реакция, которая спаяла их в единую скульптурную композицию.

Снейп с опаской протянул руку и выудил из недр шкафа нечто, похожее на учебник.

– Да, некоторые книги действительно, гм, потеряли свои свойства, – глубокомысленно заключил он, трогая разбухшие листы.

Блэк мрачно зыркнул на слизеринца и схватился за тазик. Тот категорически отказывался расставаться с полкой, в которую, похоже, пустил корни.

Сириус разъярился – и изо всей силы рванул таз на себя. Полка вылетела из пазов, гриффиндорец отшатнулся и позорно шлепнулся на задницу. Сверху на него обрушилось и погребло под собой содержимое шкафа.

Сзади раздалось сдавленное хихиканье.

Сириус в ярости вскочил, все еще сжимая в руках проклятый таз, насмерть слившийся с полкой, и выставил перед собой эту конструкцию, как щит.

– Что здесь происходит? – МакГонагалл смотрела на Сириуса поверх очков. – Мистер Блэк, меня радует ваш энтузиазм, но нельзя ли поаккуратнее? В конце концов, это школьное имущество, обращайтесь с ним бережно.

Она поправила очки и вновь скрылась в соседней комнате.

– Бля, – с чувством произнес Блэк.

Снейп неприлично хрюкал от смеха.

Сириус с отвращением посмотрел на слизеринца, положил злосчастную полку тазом кверху, наступил на нее и покрепче ухватился за неуступчивую емкость. Рванул.

Таз покинул насиженное место с неприятным скрежетом.

– Твой боевой трофей, Блэк. Будь его достоин.

Ехидство Снейпа вывело Сириуса из себя.

– Да я тебе сейчас…

И ринулся к слизеринцу с намерением нахлобучить таз ему на голову. Но преуспеть в благом начинании не удалось, резкий окрик охладил пыл:

– Мистер Блэк!

Разъяренная МакГонагалл едва не шипела. Одним взмахом палочки она вырвала злополучную емкость, которой высохшая тряпка придавала сюрреалистический вид, и трансфигурировала в ведро с водой.

– Если вы еще раз сцепитесь, то ваши отработки затянутся до конца семестра, - сурово припечатала она. – И никакого квиддича! – раздалось уже из-за двери.

Парни смерили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами. Угроза была серьезной – МакГонагалл такая, она может. Вздохнули и принялись за работу.

Северус двумя пальцами листал пожелтевшие страницы. Наверное, даже пикси игнорировали эти тома – настолько потрепанно они выглядели. На одном из них виднелись отчетливые следы зубов – кто-то грыз гранит науки в прямом и переносном смысле. Захотелось понять, что за студент укусил учебник – отпечатки были здоровенные. Наверное, орясина вроде Блэка. Слизеринец раскрыл рот пошире и приложился к обложке. Пожалуй, да. Неизвестный кусатель был намного крупнее его, Снейпа.

Звук кашля заставил прервать увлекательный эксперимент. Северус раздраженно поднял глаза – гриффиндорец стоял с очередной стопкой книг, извлеченной из недр шкафа, и давился от смеха.

– Что, Нюнчик, проголодался? – заржал он, наконец, в полный голос. – Вот тебе еще аппетитных пергаментов.

И плюхнул пыльную и вонючую стопку на стол перед Северусом. Он осмотрел подношение и скривился. Если кто и сможет пользоваться этой литературой, то только какой-нибудь библиотечный некрофил.

– Убери, - процедил Северус, – а то меня сейчас стошнит.

– Да ладно, попробуй, – продолжал веселиться Блэк, – может, тоже вкусные.

Северус смерил недобрым взглядом гриффиндроского шутника, взял со стола книгу почище и отодвинул ею от себя неаппетитную кучу.

– Прошу вас, мистер Поттер! – в распахнувшуюся дверь сначала вплыл живот, и лишь потом появился его обладатель. – Ваши друзья вовсю трудятся. Весьма похвально. Палочку заберете у профессора МакГонагалл.

Слагхорн, сияя отеческой улыбкой, скрылся в соседней комнате.

Джеймс зашел в кабинет, изучающее осмотрел побоище, учиненное парнями, и решительно снял мантию, оставшись в магловской футболке и плотных синих штанах.

– А я не додумался, – уныло проговорил Блэк.

Рукава и подол его мантии были щедро присыпаны пылью, почему-то стружкой – откуда Блэк взял в книжному шкафу стружку? – и какой-то неопознанной трухой. Возможно, даже съедобной.

Северус демонстративно отвернулся и уткнулся носом в книгу перед собой, изобразив крайнюю степень занятости.

Слагхорн выплыл от МакГонагалл в чрезвычайно хорошем расположении духа и, лучась от счастья, обратился к Поттеру:

– Вы будете помогать мистеру Блэку приводить в порядок шкафы.

Поттер коротко кивнул, недобро покосился на Северуса и повернулся к Блэку:

– Давай, что ли, – проворчал он, – хоть какое-то разнообразие, а то уже тошнит от писсуаров.

Сириус засопел. Он бы сам предпочел чистить туалет, чем сидеть в одном помещении со Снейпом. Кивнув на шкаф, он поплелся за очередной порцией содержимого.

Запах появился неожиданно.

Сириус настороженно втянул носом воздух.

– Джей? – он потыкал пальцем в задницу друга.

– Умм, – раздалось из глубины шкафа.

– Ты чувствуешь?

– Что? – Джеймс Поттер вынырнул раздраженным и еще более взъерошенным, чем обычно. – Твой палец? Ну разумеется, идиот!

– При чем здесь палец, придурок? Я про запах.

Друг понюхал воздух и скривился:

– Фффффууууууууу, чем это…

– Кошачьей мочой, – хмуро ответил слизеринец.

– Тебя не спрашивают, – гавкнул Сириус.

– Нет, правда, мочой, – Джеймс начал ходить по кабинету, фыркая и усиленно нюхая воздух.

– Что за…

– Пока ты не пришел, Поттер, ничем не воняло, – опять встрял Снейп, потом покосился на огрызки пергаментов перед собой и поправился: - Почти ничем.

– Я тебе сейчас морду набью, понял, да? – Сириус сжал кулаки и тут же задохнулся от очередной волны неприятного запаха.

– Да нет, это не от меня, – возмутился Джеймс, но на всякий случай понюхал сначала себя, потом мантию, висевшую у двери.

– И не от меня, – твердо заявил Сириус.

Гриффиндорцы внимательно и кровожадно посмотрели на Снейпа. Тот решительно отмежевался от причастности к неизвестной вони:

– Это не я!

Повел носом, пытаясь учуять источник зловония.

– Не моча, – задумчиво вынес вердикт слизеринец, – может, зелье какое пролилось.

Сириус и Джеймс одновременно сунули головы в шкаф.

– Оттуда не воняет, – сообщил Поттер.

– Ты бы все-таки проверил, Джей, может, ты из коридора принес…

– Да откуда в коридоре кошачья моча, сам подумай, камень кругом.

– Нет, ты проверь, – настаивал Сириус.

Друг скинул ботинки и начал сосредоточенно принюхиваться к подошве.

Снейп и Блэк последовали его примеру.

– Ничем не воняет, – заключил Снейп, закончив увлекательное исследование своей обуви.

Все трое молча посмотрели на дверь, за которой находилась МакГонагалл.

– Думаете, ваш декан наследил? – осторожно поинтересовался слизеринец – раньше он никогда не задумывался, как живется волшебникам в анимагической форме. – Может, она территорию метит? А нас тут три этих, самца.

– Ты чего несешь, придурок, – зашипел на него Поттер не хуже кошки, – какую еще территорию? Ты, что ли, самец?

Блэк приосанился.

– Откуда я знаю, какую, – огрызнулся Снейп, – я же не анимаг.

Гриффиндорцы переглянулись. Сириус помотал головой, Поттер в ответ пожал плечами.

Удушающая волна тем временем накрыла весь кабинет, и теперь в ней отчетливо чувствовался запах нашатыря.

– Точно зелье, – заключил Снейп авторитетно.

– Давайте окно откроем, у меня уже голова болит. – Сириуса и правда стало подташнивать.

В этот момент дверь в глубине комнаты распахнулась, и в кабинет бодрым шагом вошла профессор МакГонагалл. В одной руке она держала чашку, распространявшую густой, тошнотворный запах малины. Аромат плыл по комнате, разлагаясь на составляющие и ударяя в нос мочевиной, плавно переходившей в ягодный вкус.

– Профессор МакГонагалл, – полузадушенным голосом произнес Поттер, – что это у вас, ммм, такое?

– О, это профессор Дамблдор подарил мне магловский чай. Они додумались делать его в пакетиках, – профессор вынула из чашки и продемонстрировала мокрое скукоженное нечто, – не нужно заварки, просто опускаешь в чашку с горячей водой, – с достоинством пояснила она и внимательно посмотрела на студентов.

Перевела взгляд сначала на шкаф, потом на часы…

– Чаю, молодые люди? – гостеприимно предложила она.

Троица судорожно затрясла головами.

– Ну что же, – заключила декан, – теперь, когда мистер Поттер перемыл все унитазы в туалетах на пятом этаже, на следующей отработке он может присоединиться к вам сразу. Вот ваши палочки, молодые люди, на сегодня вы свободны. И да, – с чувством добавила она, – я рада, что вы наконец-то нашли общий язык – пусть даже по такому недостойному поводу, как превращение Большого зала в хлев.

Студенты рысцой покинули кабинет и еще несколько минут стояли, вдыхая такой свежий коридорный воздух.

– И все-таки я был прав – это было зелье, – Северус упрямо посмотрел на товарищей по несчастью. – Интересно, что маглы туда кладут? – почти мечтательно проговорил он и задумчиво побрел прочь.

– А я не хочу знать, что они туда кладут. Тьфу, гадость какая, – Сириус оглушительно чихнул.

– Какая несправедливость… - невпопад сказал Джеймс, – почему все считают, что мы подружились?

Сириус сразу понял, о чем говорит друг.

– Ну это как обычно, – с горечью ответил он, – когда мы сделали прозрачной стену в женский туалет – разве нас называли "Мародеры – срыватели покровов"? А когда мы зачаровали все метлы и они полдня гонялись за Хуч, разве говорили, что мы – "Заклинатели метел?" А стоило провернуть одну-единственную шалость вместе со Снейпом… Тьфу.

И друзья зашагали в гриффиндорскую башню.

Впереди их ждали два месяца отработок. И Снейп. Надо было подготовиться.

_Конец_


End file.
